sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple Brutal
| length = 46:27 | label = Artery | producer = Daniel Castleman | prev_title = Double Brutal | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = | next_year = }} Triple Brutal is the third album by the parody metal band, Austrian Death Machine. The album feature members of Carnifex, The Faceless, Bleeding Through, and Impending Doom. The album was to be released by Metal Blade Records, but the label refused to release the album, so Lambesis signed to Artery Recordings. Critical reception |rev2 = The Metal Resource |rev2score = 7/10 |rev3 = |rev3score = }} New Noise Magazine writer Jesse Striewski wrote "...those who enjoy their metal laced with an abundance of quotes from cheesy action flicks should not be let down." Gregory Heaney of AllMusic wrote "Although the schtick can wear a bit thin at times, musically Triple Brutal is a solid album ready-made for the mosh pit, and those looking to get some cathartic metal that doesn't take itself too seriously, or maybe just a little more of The Governator, into their lives won't be disappointed." D.X. Ferris of MetalSucks wrote "Unlike its predecessors, Triple Brutal does not sound like a funny guy and his jovial friends enjoying themselves. Compared to Double Brutal, B3 is grittier, but in a way that seems at odds with the band’s core concept. Regardless of your position on Lambesis, Triple Brutal isn’t going to make you laugh. And if an album full of Schwarzenegger impressions and skits isn’t fun, what’s the point?" John Jackson of The Metal Resource reported "Overall, this is probably the best of the ADM albums from an overall song quality standpoint. Nothing will ever top hearing “Get to the Choppa” for the first time, but from start to finish, Triple Brutal is filled with fast, driving metal that can help anyone who is “looking a little bit like a noodle” get some “gymspiration” to get in “One More Rep”." Controversy The album was crowdfunded with several types of deals; one such deal was a workout with frontman Tim Lambesis and to receive a copy of the album. This was prior to Tim attempting to hire an undercover police officer as a hitman to murder his wife. Track listing |length8 = 4:01 |note8 = Guitar Solo by Doc Coyle (God Forbid) |title9 = I Eat Green Berets for Breakfast |length9 = 2:51 |note9 = Co-written by JP Gericke (Death By Stereo / Common War) |title10 = Acting Advice |length10 = 0:29 |note10 = |title11 = You Lack Discipline (There Is No Bathroom) |length11 = 3:10 |note11 = Co-written by Josh Gilbert (As I Lay Dying) |title12 = I Know Now Why You Cry |length12 = 4:19 |note12 = Co-written by Ryan Glisan (Pyrithion/Allegaeon); Guest vocals by Jon Cooke (Winds of Plague) |title13 = I Lied |length13 = 2:22 |note13 = Co-written by Alexander Dietz (Heaven Shall Burn); Drums by Christian Bass (Heaven Shall Burn) |title14 = Brutolitics |length14 = 0:31 |note14 = |title15 = Get Your Story Straight |length15 = 3:58 |note15 = Guest solo by Rusty Cooley; Guest vocals by Scott Lewis (Carnifex) |title16 = Brutal Recall |length16 = 0:35 |note16 = |title17 = I'm Not a Pervert |length17 = 3:00 |note17 = Guitar Solo by Jason Suecof (Charred Walls of the Damned) |title18 = It's Turbo Time |length18 = 2:25 |note18 = Guitar Solo by Mark MacDonald (Mercury Switch) |total_length = 46:27 }} Personnel ;Austrian Death Machine * Tim Lambesis - Vocals * Chad Ackerman a.k.a. Ahhhnold - Ahhhnold Vocals ;Addition musicians Vocals * Jamey Jasta - Vocals (track 5) * Ash Avildsen - Vocals (track 4) * Jon Cooke - Vocals (track 12) * Lorenzo "The Main Event" Antonucci Vocals (track 7), Songwriting (track 7) Guitars * Kevin Schwartz - Lead Guitars (track 5) * Wes Hauch - Lead Guitars (track 2) * Mark MacDonald - Lead Guitars (tracks 3, 18) * Chris Storey - Lead Guitars (track 6) * Dan Palmer - Lead Guitars (track 5) * Doc Coyle - Lead Guitars (track 8) * Sean Swafford - Lead Guitars (track 7) * Jason Suecof - Lead Guitars (track 17) * James "JP" Gericke - Rhythm Guitars, Bass, Songwriting (tracks 5, 9) Drums * Brandon Trahan - Drums (tracks 1-12, 14-18) * Christian Bass - Drums (track 13) ;Production * Alan Douches - Mastering * Elmo Arteaga - Assistant Engineering * Daniel Castleman - Producing, Engineerng, Mixing * John Boecklin - Songwriting (track 2) * Jordan Mancino - Songwriting (track 6) * Josh Gilbert - Songwriting (tracks 6, 11) * Dave Nassie - Songwriting (track 4) * Alexander Dietz - Songwriting (track 13) * Ryan Glisan - Songwriting (track 12) * Ed Repka - Cover art References External links * Category:2014 albums Category:Austrian Death Machine albums Category:Artery Recordings albums